Isaac Wolfe
Isaac Michael Wolfe, representing humanity on the Council within the Galactic Union, is a former Federal Navy officer and former Republic Senator. Lesser known, Isaac is a Grandmaster within Invictus, a shadowy organization that propelled the founding of the Terran Federal Republic, and believes to represent the better interests of mankind by following a strict political agenda in local and galactic spheres of influence. Isaac is also married to Megan Wolfe, and is the father of his security and diplomatic advisor Sarah Wolfe, all of which maintain residency at Fairfax, Samarkand when not stationed on The Freedom. With his position as Councilor, he holds enormous influence within local policy back at Earth, and often meets personally with President Artemis Jacoby over galactic and local political issues. =History= Early Life Isaac was born to Simon and Maria Wolfe in Fairfax, Samarkand, one of the more wealthy outposts outside of the busy megacity of Central. While the secluded outpost boasted the highest concentration of the rich and famous within Terran Space, it was not immune to tragedy. The few months before first contact with the Ataliax Empire, the Wolfe Estate was attacked by pro-Human rioters for Simon's political stance favoring integration of the tweaks, even though the law had already been passed for several years. Gunshots erupted, the rioters descended on the house, dragging out Simon and Maria, and brutally beating them. The local police arrived, albiet too late, and discovered the bodies of Isaac's parents. They had died, Maria raped before her husband's eyes before both were murdered. It would be the defining moment of Isaac's life, as he would wish to rise above racism and reach out to all humans, regardless of what they had done to themselves, and lead up to a new progressive era of understanding and tolerance. This would be the guiding philosophy of his future career, and eventually his raising to the human seat on the Council. Naval Career After graduation from secondary school, Isaac, devoid of funds to move on to the desired collegiate institution back on Earth, made the crucial decision to enlist in the Republic Armed Forces - specifically the Federal Navy - on the promise to receive free education and employment opportunities after several tours of duty. However, what became a short term idea turned into a long term career of 20 years. Isaac enjoyed the structure and tradition of the Navy, and felt that he had finally reached an equilibrium in his life after the death of his parents. He quickly rose through the ranks on account of his service record, reaching the level of Captain and earning a command of his own ship, the Odin Class Dreadnought TRS Everest. After his required 15 years to receive full benefits and a Navy pension, he reenlisted for another five years while he completed law school. After twenty years of service and decorated with several service accommodations, as well as a few medals for combat situations against rogues, he was ready to move on with his life. Category:Characters Category:Humans